1. Field of the Invention
The present patent is related to a security fastening connection for packets and other uses that allows the tying of packets with the fixing of identifying security means that allow the control of the misappropriation of the packets.
2. Related Art
Numerous elements destined to the fixing of the fastening means are known, with which packets such as packing of different shapes and sizes such as postal packages, satchels and suitcases, etc. among the elements the most traditional can be found such as a set of complementary metallic plates which, disposed one opposite the other, are coupled in such a way that they are unremovable by means of deformation through an adequate tool. These plates have various limitations among which one can highlight that a defective coupling leads to slackness, due to which frequently one must recur to interpose complementary elements such as pieces of cardboard. Furthermore, this type of elements are only apt for its application to tying ropes as their sharp-edged metallic couplings cut the fastening means such as plastic tape.
Another securing means for fasteners is known, the same consisting in a piece in the form of a cross which can be deformable that can be applied to the intercrossing of the tying of tapes. This deformable piece has four arms that, encircling the respective ends of the tapes, are fixed by means of deforming compression. The application is completed with a rope binding, each going across perforations of the piece and the intercrossed tapes.
That is to say, it is a piece mainly applicable to plain tapes with even faces, and that, on one part, requires of the mentioned binding rope, while, on the other part, it needs appropriate tools for its collocation as well as for its binding.